


all the time in the world

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Wedding Guest (2018)
Genre: F/M, and he did his best, jay's mom is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: It's good news.
Relationships: Jay Menha/ Reader, Jay/Reader, Sanjay Menha/Reader





	all the time in the world

It had been a good day at work. The one woman who kept picking at you backed off, the customers had been manageable, and you’d gotten home in almost half of your usual commute time. 

Today was a good day, so you take the win and start up with dinner. 

But when you hear his keys at the door followed by a thump, the air shifts, making your hair stand on end. 

He’s there, standing in the doorway like a ghost. Jay was blessed with the uncanny ability to control the presence he held in a room. You supposed this is why he did well in the military, even if you both never spoke about it. 

“Jay?” No response. He looks like he’s been flattened, he’s not moving, or standing like himself. 

He’s hovering in the hallway where you guys leave your shoes, and the closer you get, the more you realize he’s not fully there. He’s faced a corner, muttering under his breath. You’d only seen him like this once before and it had ended badly. 

“Jay, what’s wrong.” He turns around slightly, to the sound of your voice. His eyes are round, wild. If he’d been triggered you’d have to keep things slow. 

“Hey baby, look at me.” You keep your voice light, sweet, smoothing your hand up his arm to the side of his neck.

The pause is too long. You don’t like that, you don’t like when he’s out of reach.

“S-She’s coming home,” He stutters, “scans clear.” You put his hands on your waist to steady him, he’s shaking. 

“Mom’s coming home. Scans clear.” You faintly hear Jay’s teeth chattering. 

“Oh my god.” His mom. His mother. The woman he was most close to in the world, the one he’d gone to the end of the world for. The woman who created the man you can’t live without. Oh my god. 

You’re speechless. 

She’d gotten sick when he was nineteen. His entire adult life had been about finding ways to pay for her medical bills. It was the whole reason he was involved in his line of work was because the money was better than anything legal. 

Years and years of stress, tests, and time limits. And it was all over in a half-sentence.

He leans back, one hand still on you, flat against the wall with his eyes screwed shut. Whenever he gets like this, it’s like his whole body is pulled up, not quite at high-alert, but like he’s got strings attached to his joints, and something else has control of him. 

You can’t imagine what he must be feeling. 

Years of pain, all over in a half-sentence. 

A few seconds of silence feel foggy, until you remember what’s at stake. 

He’d told you that his mother insisted on not meeting you, she wants to be up and walking before she could properly approve of you. You’d written it off, as Jay had made her situation seem so dire, you’d just wanted to let the two of them focus on her getting well again. 

But now it’s here and it’s real. You need to impress this woman. 

Oh god. 

“Fuck! I have to clean!” You almost shout, about to sprint over to the supplies you keep under the bathroom sink. You haven’t met his Mom, but you need to get ready. 

“Jay, go get some flowers! Go!” You reach over your bag and hand him your wallet, waving your arms wildly. 

Today wasn’t a good day, it was a great day. Jay doesn’t move, he just reaches for a hand. 

“Friday…” Hi voice isn’t more than a whisper, and he’s tracing each of your fingers like he’s trying to check if the bones are still there. 

“We’ve got time.” He’s smiling now, a wide, full smile, you can’t help but match him. He’s beautiful.. 

You lean forward, wrapping your arms around his torso tightly. 

“All the time in the world.” He presses the words into your hair, you both stand in the hallway for, listening to the lights hum.


End file.
